


Angel Fallen To High School

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester is on a hunt for a vampire and drops Dean and Sam off at a school, in January for the fifth time that year. Dean doesn’t think anything of it, it’s how they live. Sam’s annoyed though, of course. Castiel has been going to this school for a while. Adopted by the Novak family. Castiel doesn’t do very well in social situations and doesn’t have many friends. Everyone always thought there was just something weird about him, Castiel included. When Dean meets Castiel for the first time Dean wants to know what Castiel's deal is. So, he hangs out with him. Though, at first he hangs out with Cas to see what’s going on with him, eventually his feelings for Castiel grow into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Fallen To High School

“Fifth. Fifth school we’ve been to this year and it’s only January.” Sam thought to himself. Their dad was hunting a vampire so they were staying with Ellen and Joe Harvelle for a while. Dean and him were on their way to another new school this year. Sam wanted to stay put for more than a few weeks once, but part of him knew that wasn’t going to happen. Dean stared out the window, looking at the falling snow, but not really paying attention to it. He wanted nothing more than to not be going where he was. He wanted to be hunting with his dad, to prove that he could live up to what John thought he should be, but instead he was going to another school with more people he was just going to see and leave.

“So, Sam, what grade are you in now?” Ellen asked trying to break the awkward silence during the car ride. “Seventh.” He answered, not with much enthusiasm. “Alright, what about you, Dean?”

The Winchester was hardly paying attention. “What? Uh… Eleventh.” Ellen tried her best to put on a small smile and sighed. “We’re here.” She said, parking in front of the school. “You two be safe.”

“Sure thing Mrs. Harvelle.” Sam said getting out of the car and heading towards the school. “Hey, Dean,” Ellen said just as he was about to get out of the car, “Take care of your little brother, okay?”

“I will.” He promised before running up to Sam. “You got everything?”

“Yep.” He answered somewhat sadly. “Hey, it’s alright. We won’t be here long, dad said he wouldn’t be long. Then we are out of here.”

“I know, I just…” Sam trailed off. “Just what, Sammy?” Dean asked. “Never mind, forget about it.” Sam answered dejectedly. “Alright, see you later.”

“See you later.” Dean walked down the halls to the place he was about ninety percent sure was his first class. He walked into the room and heard the eight words he had heard countless times. “Class, this is our new student, Dean Winchester.” A few kids looked up, but others weren’t bothered enough to care. “Take a seat, Dean.” He wasn’t even entirely sure what class this was, probably English if he had to guess. The class went on, he hardly payed attention. “Doesn’t matter.” He thought to himself, “I’ll be leaving soon, anyways.”

The rest of the day went by as usual. Nothing happened, not that he expected anything to. Dean met back up with Sam while waiting for Ellen to pick up them up. “So, how did your day do, Sam?”

“Fine, nothing happened, but I guess I should be thankful for that, shouldn’t I? What about you?”

“Me? Same as you. Hey Sam, do you-“ But before he could finish his sentence Ellen pulled up. “Ellen’s here. C’mon, let’s go.” As they were driving back Ellen asked, “So, how did it go?”

“Fine.” They both answered, “Anything happen?”

“Nope.” Dean answered. “Good”. Ellen knew about the hunting. She knew why their dad hunted. She didn’t like it, she didn’t like what John did to them, but she didn’t say anything. She wanted to, but she didn’t. She knew what is what like to lose someone you love like that. He’d been hunting on his own and messed up and there wasn’t anyone there to cover him and he died. But she would never do what John did. She wouldn’t put Joe in danger like that. They’d been in town when the Winchesters dropped by. So, Ellen agreed to watch after them. She did like it when she got to look after the Winchesters. They were nice kids and Joe really liked them. Unfortunately, Joe didn’t have a particularly large amount of friends, but she got along with the Winchesters pretty well.

They got out of the car and went into the house. “Hey, Joe,” Dean and Sam said after entering the house. “Hey, did either of you eat today?” Ellen asked the two boys. “Uh…. Yes?”

“Liars” Ellen smirked “There are pretzels in the back, eat those. Eat something.” She told them. “We will,” said Dean “don’t worry.”

“Alright.” Ellen sighed. “We’ll be fine, Ellen. Dad’s just on a hunt. When he’s done, he’ll pick us up and leave. Simple as that.” Dean finished. Though, everyone knew it was never as simple as that.

* * *

 

Castiel Novak. Adopted by the Novak family. Adopted mother and father. Has an older brother named Zachariah who doesn’t really give two shits about him. Not very good in social situations Castiel often keeps to himself and doesn’t really talk to people. He never tells anyone what he’s thinking about. He gets bullied, but he usually stands up for himself. Often caught staring into space with a deranged look in his eye. He also does very well in school and he’s, well… rather odd.

Castiel awoke on January 17th to the voices in head again. This wasn’t the first time it had happened, it happened quite often. His whole life in fact. For as long as he can remember. Castiel has no idea who they are or why they are in his head, but he’d really like to know. He’s never told anyone. He knows they would think he was crazy. Not that they didn’t already.

“The voices are particularly loud and talkative today.” Castiel said to himself. He went downstairs where he was greeted by his mom. “Castiel, honey, are you okay? You look horribly sick today. You should stay home.”

“I’m fine mom, mom. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” His mom wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?” Castiel gave a small smile. He had to admit, it was nice to have someone who cared about him. And Mrs. Novak was a very nice person. “Yes mom, I’m sure. Where’s Zachariah?” He asked. “Fine, but if you start to feel sick come home and Zachariah went to school already.” Castiel nodded. “Thanks, mom. See you later.” He said and headed out the door.

Like every day, Cstiel walked to school . He didn’t like taking the bus and he saw no reason to trouble his parents with driving him to school when he could just as easily walk. It didn’t take long and it gave him time to think. Besides for the voices being extra loud, it seemed like a regular day.

He was on his way to his first class of the day, English. He was walking through the halls, unable to shake the feeling that something was off. He decided to ignore it and go to his class. The class went normally, well, at least he was pretty sure. He sort of drifted off. Not like it mattered. What could’ve happened, right? But as the day went on he just felt worse and worse. After class he went to the bathroom. He went to the sink to splash some water on his face when he started to feel extremely dizzy. He started to lose strength and everything went sort of blurry. He tried to walk and fell down, fainting. Half an hour later castile awoke… still on the bathroom floor. He slowly got up and checked his watch. “What’s going on?” Castiel thought to himself. “What? No! I’m late.” He yelled and ran out of the bathroom and to his next class. “Mr. Novak, you’re late.” Mr. Smith the teacher for the class glared at Castiel and handed him a white slip of paper. “Detention.” Castiel thought to himself. “Well, this isn’t good.”

He could hardly think about it though, because for the rest of day the voices just kept getting louder and louder. Worse then they’d ever been. “Why? What is happening? What did I do?” Castiel went to his room when he got home and screamed. He never asked for this. Why him? He didn’t want to be the freak, to be alone. He just wanted it to stop. For the voices to be quiet. Maybe one day they will be. He longs for that day whenever it may come. “Castiel, what happened?” His mom must’ve heard him and got worried . “I’m alright. I’m fine. I promise.” He assured her.

“You know if anything’s wrong you can tell me.”

“I know, I will.”

“You really don’t look well, maybe I should take you to the hospital.”

“No!” Castiel yelled. “I-I mean no, No. I’m sorry. I’m really okay.” He apologized. “Just please leave.” His mom nodded and left. Castiel sat down and put his head in his hands. Though, the voices refused to shut up he was able to get all of his work done for school. It was hard, but he needed to keep up his grades.

Often when the voices were loud, Castiel would take a long, hot shower. Which usually helped . While, it hardly did this time, it still helped him to relax and calm down. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day. He didn’t think anything weird had happened or was going to happen. So, why? Why wouldn’t they stop talking? Castiel tried to get sleep later that night, but he kept getting awoken by nightmares and the voices. So, he decided to give up on sleep and read a book for a while instead.

* * *

 

Castiel had gotten little to no sleep the previous night, it was going to be a rough day at school. He was able to get out of the house without a questions or interrogations today. The voices were still loud, they would not stop. He was able to get through most of the day without any trouble, but around the end of the day he got cornered in a hallway. “Hey freak, how’s it going?” Just as Castiel was about to say something and get out of there, someone stepped in. “Hey, leave him alone.” They all turned around and Castiel looked up to see who it was.

He had no idea why, but the second Castiel looked at him, the voices stopped. Complete and utter silence. The man looked to be about the same age as Castiel. He had amazingly green eyes. “Yeah, and why should we?” One of the kids who cornered Castiel said. The green-eyed man, as Castiel decided to call him practically rolled his eyes. He stepped up to the kid and punched him square in the face.

The others looked up at him with scared expressions and quickly ran away. Leaving Castiel and the other alone. “Thank you, green-eyed man.” He turned around and looked at Castiel , first with a very confused expression, then he smiled. “Uh, Dean. My name’s Dean.”

“Oh, I apologize, Dean. My name is Castiel and though I am grateful for what you did, I can assure you it wasn’t necessary, I could’ve handled them myself.” He told Dean. “Yeah? Well, you know… what did you say your name was? Dean asked. “Castiel” He answered. “Castiel? Wow. That’s… a name. “ Castiel tilted his head and looked confused. “Yes, it’s my name. What is the problem?” Dean smiled and shook his head, “Nothing, nothing at all.” Dean looked at Castiel and sighed and thought to himself, “Castiel, there is definitely something weird about this guy. Really weird, maybe I should try to find out what.” All of a sudden Castiel got that weird look in his eyes and started to stare off into space. “Hey, are you alright?” Dean asked Castiel. Castiel blinked and shook his head. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Yeah.” Dean thought to himself, “I better check this out.”

“Anyways, Dean, you did help me, if there is anything I can do for you, I’d be glad to help. Dean nodded. He wasn’t positive how to go about figuring out this guy, but he had an idea that was just as good as any. “Actually, I am looking for a tutor now. Do you think you could help out?” Castiel nodded. “Thanks, Cas. I’ll meet you at the library around 7: 00 tonight.”

“Yes, okay. Seven it is, see you there.” Dean watched Cas walk away and smiled and he didn’t really know why. “I don’t even entirely know why I helped him. I mean, I guess it was the right thing to do, but I didn’t really have to. I really don’t know.” Deam groaned.

* * *

 

Castiel had detention right after school for an hour, but he could still tutor Dean at the library tonight. God, he really didn’t want to do this. It was just going to be a tedious hour of- But at that moment when Cas walked into the room for detention he saw, but of course, Dean. Who looked up at Cas and said, “Well, hello again, Cas, didn’t expect to see you in here.” Cas just stared at Dean for a few moments then said, “Yeah, me neither, I was just late for class. Why are you in here?”

“Me? Oh… nothing.” Dean said with a smirk. Cas sighed and sat down. “So, Cas, how are you today?”

“We’re not supposed to be talking right now Dean.” Castiel pointed out. “You just did.” Dean noted “I’m being serious, Dean… what’s your last name.”

“Winchester.”

“Well, I’m being serious Dean Winchester. Stop talking.”

“Then why are you still talking to me?”

“Because I am trying to get you to shut up, that’s why.” “

Oh, do you not enjoy talking to me?”

“I enjoy talking to you just fine, Dean, but the teacher will be here any second and you are being incredibly annoying.”

“Oh! Am, I, really?”

“Yes, you are. Now be quiet.”

“What if I don’t want to.”

“You should show me more respect, Winchester… and stop behaving so immaturely.”

“Ouch! And why should I show you any respect.” Dean said, laughing a little. “Because… because you just should, that’s why.”

“…Alright.”

“Alright.”

“Alright.”

“Alright.”

“You gonna keep saying alright? Cause’ if you don't, I will."

“Shut up.” Cas said, beginning to laugh.

“Whatever you say, Castiel.”

* * *

 

“Why do you think there’s something wrong with him?” Sam asked Dean later that day when they were back at Ellen and Joe’s. “Uh…I –It-It just felt like here was something off with him. It was there.” Dean explained.

“Okay… Do you think he’s a vampire or a Demon or something?” Sam questioned. “Maybe. I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out.” Dean stated.

“How?”

“The guy, Castiel, his name is, volunteered to tutor me.”

“Oh. He just… volunteered?”

“Yeah… Kind of.” Sam laughed. “What?” Dean asked. “Nothing.” Sam said still laughing. “What?” Dean asked again.

“Nothing.” Sam told him again. “Fine. Never mind then.” Dean pouted. Sam was trying to hide a smile. Dean tried, but he could not figure out was Sam was talking about.

* * *

 

“Hey, Mom?” Castiel said. “Yes, what is it?” Mrs. Novak asked.

“Can I go to the library at seven?”

“Yeah, any specific reason?”

“I’m just going to tutor someone.” Cas explained.

“Really? That’s great! Who is it?”

“His name’s Dean, It’ll only be an hour.” Mrs. Novak smiled even wider.

“That’s really great, Castiel.” Castiel didn’t know why she was so happy about this.

“Uh.. I… Uh… guess I should be going.” Castiel said and was out the door.

* * *

 

“Dean, you’re here.”

“Well, yeah, did you think I wouldn’t come?” Dean asked.

“No, that’s not it, I was just… saying.” Castiel explained. “Alright.” They both sat down and Cas got the water that Dean had gotten for him. Dean stared at Cas while he drank, he out holy water in it.  “What?” Castiel asked. “Nothing,” Dean said quickly turning away.

“Okay, what do you need help with?” Cas asked.

“Everything.” Dean answered.

“Okay, where do you want to start?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you decide. Where should I start, Castiel?”

“How about Math?” Dean made an exaggerated sigh. “What? Did you want to do something else?”Cas said starting to get a little annoyed with the Winchester again. “No… Math is fine. No problem with… Math.” Dean stated.

“Then, let’s get started.” Throughout the rest of the session Dean tried other tests to see what kind of creature Cas was, nothing worked. “Maybe I was wrong.” Dean thought to himself. “He just gets that look in his eyeand it’s as if he’s somewhere else.”

“Why did he want a tutor if he wasn’t going to pay any attention? And why are the voices quiet when I’m around him?” Castiel thought about these questions , but couldn’t come up with any answers.”Well, Dean, it was nice meeting you throughout the day, but I should be going. I think it’s safe to assume you don’t want to meet up again.” Cas said getting ready to leave.

“What? Why do you think that?” Dean asked.

“Well, you didn’t actually pay attention or do anything.”

“Castiel…” Dean trailed off.

“Novak-“

“Castiel Novak!” Dean exclaimed making Castiel jump. “I am offende by that accusation.”

“…. But it’s true.”

“Somewhat, yes. I suppose it is… meet back here tomorrow. I’ll pay attention.”

Cas nodded “Alright. Meet you back here tomorrow.” Castiel said and left. Meanwhile Dean was mentally slapping himself. “What was that about? You’ve basically figured out you were wrong. Why did you say you were going to meet up with him again? Damn it Winchester, what’s gotten into you?” Dean yelled at himself and left without another thought. Cas was just trying to figure out why the voices were more quiet now that he was hanging out with Dean. They were still, there yes, but they weren’t as loud. It didn’t make any sense.

“So, how did it go?” His mom asked when Castiel got home. “Fine. We’re meeting up again tomorrow, is that okay?” Castiel asked.

“It’s fine by me.”

“Thanks, mom.” Cas said and went upstairs for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

“Did you figure out what kind of monster he is?” Sam asked when Dean got back. “No, but I’m going to, tomorrow. I’ll find out.” Dean said. “Okay, any word from dad?”

“None so far.” Sam sighed and looked away. “Anything going on with you?” Dean asked.

“No. Hey, don’t you think if you found a case you should tell dad?” Sam suggested. “I will. No worries, Sammy.”

Later the next day Dean was walking the halls of the school when he saw something. Cas was talking to a man about twice his size and the conversation didn’t seem to be going well. “Castiel, though uou are a fucking weirdo, people say you’re not too bad at school. So, I’ll make you a deal. Do all of my schoolwork for me and I won’t pulverize the living shit out of you.” He demanded.

“No.” Castiel said looking the other man straight in the eye. “What?” He asked. “I said no, I won’t do your work for you, but if you are in need of academic assistance I know people who can help you.” Cas offered. “Why you little-“ The man put up his arm to punch  Castiel and almost did before Cas grabbed the man’s hand and bent it in a way that I’m pretty sure aren’t supposed to be bent. “I apologize for that, but it was clear that it was necessary to defend myself.” Cas said and walked off after dropping the man’s hand. Dean quickly chased aftyer him.

“Cas!” Dean said earning Castiel’s attention. “What is it, Dean?” He asked. “Back there, standing up to him. That was… pretty good.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“I wasn’t sure if I should’ve helped or not.” Dean confessed. “Dean I was perfectly capable of handling him myself and I’m glad you stayed out of harm’s way. Like I said early after we first met: I could’ve handled them myself.”

“Yeah, I got that now, but sorry, I wasn’t sure.”

“It’s fine.” The two stared at each other for awhile before Dean turned away. “Well…um…I’ll see you later today, bye.” He quickly said and walked off before Castiel could notice he was smiling… just a little.

* * *

 

“You’re really going to pay attention this time, huh?” Cas asked Dean later that day at the library. “Cross my heart, Novak.” Dean promised. “Alright, if you say so. Shall we begin?”

“We shall.” Dean agreed. Half an hour later and Dean hadn’t done absolutely anything at all. “Come on, Dean you promised.”

“What? I’ve been doing stuff.”

“No, no you have not.” Castiel said. “You’ve literally just been sitting there.”

“Now, that’s not true.”

“Whatever, Dean, if you’re not going to work why did you say we should do this?” Castiel asked. “Sorry.” Dean quietly whispered. “It’s fine, you know I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Where did you move from?”

Dean sighed, “Look, my family just travels a lot. We don’t really stay in the same place for a long time. My dad’s… probably working somewhere around here, but I’m staying with someone else for a little bit. I’ll leave soon and I don’t know where I’m going… and I can’t believe I just told you that.” Dean confessed. “Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, not your fault, right?”

“I’m not entirely sure what to do in situations like this, but would it help if I told you something?” Cas offered. Dean almost laughed. “If you want.”

“I do.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

“Well, I’m adopted, no idea where my birth parents are. My dad is usually at work and hardly notices me, but my mom really cares for me. Oh, yeah, what about your mom?”

“My mom, she died when I was four.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, is that why you’re always on the road?”

“Please just forget it.” Dean said. “Of course. So, you’re going to leave soon?” Castiel wondered aloud. “Probably. Why? Are you going to miss me, Cas?” Dean smirked. “No. I was just wondering. That’s all.”

“Cause you know it’d be okay if you were.” Dean said.

“I know it would be okay… Alright, fine. I might kind of miss you.” Cas smiled a little. They looked at each other then turned away. “I guess we really should get started.” Dean suggested. “Yes, that’s probably a good idea.” They didn’t even get five minutes in when Dean poked Cas in the side. “Ow, Dean, why did you do that?”

“Do what?” Dean asked innocently. “Dean, this isn’t the time to act immature.”

“And I _wasn’t_ acting immature.”

“Let’s just get back to work.” About ten seconds later Dean poked Cas in the side again. Five times. “Dean!” Cas yelled. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop. Sorry, sorry. You’re no fun.” Then, once again, a few minutes later Cas poked Dean in the side. Seven times. Dean just slowly turned around and looked Castiel in the eye and Cas did the same. “You’ve been out poked, Dean Winchester.” They were silent for a few seconds then they both burst out in laughter. “Yes, I have. You have beaten me, Castiel Novak.” Dean said. “Hey, Cas. I want to ask you something. If you don’t want to answer, that’s fine. Sometimes you get this look in your eyes. It’s like your somewhere else. What’s that about?” Dean asked.

“Can I tell you something, if you promise not to tell another soul.”

“You can trust me, Cas. I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

“Sometimes there are these voices in my head. They can be loud, quiet, but they almost never completely go away. I’m not crazy. Well, I don’t think so, anyways, they’re really there. Well, they’re not in my I head. It’s like I can hear them talking from somewhere else.” Castiel finished and Dean didn’t know what to say.

“Please don’t think I’m crazy.”

“…I don’t.” Dean was realizing there might actually be something Supernatural going on with Castiel., but he was also realizing he didn’t care anymore. “I just want to hang out with you like we were.” Cas said. “We will. And I’ll find a way to help you, Castiel.” Dean said. Cas smiled. “Well, I should get going. I’ll meet up with you later, I promise. Bye.” Dean said and left. The rest of the night all Dean could think about was Castiel and those blue eyes and that smile. This frustrated him beyond belief. Dean couldn’t focus on anything whatsoever. “What is happening to me?” Dean asked himself. “And that whole thing with the voices in his head , what was that about? Could it be supernatural? Then again, a lot of people have voices in their head, but there’s just something different about Cas and why the hell can’t I stop thinking about him?”

* * *

 

 The next day at school Dean met a girl named Rachel. Young, blonde, gorgeous. In between classes the girl and Dean flirt. The two go behind the school in private. Rachel pulls Dean close and kisses him while playing with his hair. Dean kisses back, but kisses back mindlessly. No emotions of lust or want. She’s a perfectly nice girl and Dean should be interested and focused, but he’s not. Still, all he can think about is Castiel. He starts to think about his deep voiceand his dark brown hair and begins to drift off. With sudden realization about what he’s thinking about, his eyes quickly open and he jolts back. “W-what’s wrong?” Rachel asked, nervous. “Nothing, nothing. I’m sorry, I just have to go, sorry.” Dean said and walked away.

He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. “What’s happening? Why do I think I feel this way about Castiel? If dad knew I felt this way about a guy…” Dean thinks to himself. “All I know is that I really care about him and I won’t be able to live with myself if I lie to him, but I’ve lied to plenty of people. No, at least this once, I will tell the truth.”

* * *

 

While waiting for Sam to get out of the school and for Ellen to pick them up, Dean sees Cas heading home and decides now is just as good a time as any. “Hey, Cas!” Castiel immediately stopped and waited for Dean to catch up. “What is it, Dean?”

“Cas, I need to tell you something. It’s going to sound crazy, but I really want you to listen.”

“Go ahead.” Castiel told him. Dean sighed.

“My family… we hunt, not deer or animals. Monsters, creatures, ghosts I know it sounds insane, but it’s why we’re always moving around. You have to believe me.” Cas just looked at Dean for a little bit. “Dean, if you are trying to make fun of me-“

“I’m not! I swear, it’s the truth, please believe me.”

“How?”

“I’m not sure… just please listen to me. I listened to you.” Dean pleaded  looking straight into Castiel’s eyes. “…. Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I trust you Dean. I really do. Call me a fool but, okay.” Dean smiled widely. “Thank you, I knew I could tell you. I… uh… I should tell you Cas. That’s why I started hanging out with you. I thought you were… you know…”

“A monster”

“No! Well, yeah, but I’m not so sure anymore-I mean-I don’t-“

“No, it’s okay, I understand. You’ve got all the information you need, I gather. So, What _monster_ am I?” Cas asked bitterly. “No, I don’t think… well.. um.. I’m not sure-“

“You’re not- you aren’t sure? You seriously think I’m some sort of unnatural creature? Just like everyone else…” Cas stated hurtfully. “I didn’t-“

“No, it’s alright, I’ll go… I am _not_ a monster, Dean. I’m a human being and I’d like you to leave me alone, now because I don’t need you trying to figure out what I am and how to get rid of me.” Cas said a lump forming in his throat and walked off.

* * *

 

The next few days Castiel went back to being alone, the voices growing louder and louder again. Dean couldn’t concentrate on anything. He was so focused on not trying to think about Castiel or how much he had hurt him. Which of course only led him to think about Castiel all the more. Why did he have to go and say that? He could’ve at least skipped the part where he thought Castiel was a monster. He didn’t even think that anymore and if Cas was a human, God, or a leviathan, or insane, or anything else, he didn’t care. Dean loved Cas, it took him a while to realize it, but he did. Dean wanted to go back to Castiel and just apologize, but Castiel had told him to leave him alone. So, that’s what he would do.

His dad would be done with the hunt soon and they would leave. Leave Castiel. “You can do that.” Dean thought to himself. “No problem, you’ll get over it and you’ll be fine.” The next day Dean was at the Harvelle’s, his dad called them and said he would be done with the hunt soon.

“You look miserable.” Sam said to Dean. “Gee, thanks.”

“Sorry, it’s just that you’ve been acting… well… miserable the last couple of days. What happened?” Sam asked, worried about his older brother. “Castiel, I told him.” Dean answered. “Told him what?”

“Told him about the hunting and that at first I thought he was something we hunt.”

“You told him!” Sam shouted, taken back. “Shut up. I told him because… because he’s just amazing and I don’t feel like I can lie to him. I felt like I should tell him the truth. And I’m not really sure why.” Dean confessed. Sam looked up at him and simply said, “You are an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

“You love him.” Sam explained. “What? I don’t know, I’m not so sure. It’s just… love? I mean come on Sammy, that’s way too chick flicky.”

“You’re not immune to it, ya know?” Sam pointed out. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. “Dean, to be quite honest I’m rather tired of you moping and pining for him.”

“Oh. Okay. Then what do you think I should do, oh, brilliant Sam Winchester.”

“Go to him.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, Dean.” Go to him, apologize and I don’t know, but do something.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Sam asked.

 “He told me to leave him alone.”

“Then just go to him and apologize and leave. It’ll help.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure it’ll help lots.”

“Just do something.” There were lots of things Dean could do. He could become a fireman, eat pie, hide under a couch in an abandoned house in Cleveland trying to escape from a deranged clown and the deranged clown is holding an empty bottle of coca-cola, but none of those things were going to help him get over Cas. Well, the pie might help a little, but not for long.

Dean really wanted to let Cas know he was sorry, though. Like, really badly. So, later that day he went over to his house to just say he was sorry and leave, but when Cas opened the door he looked so beautiful and wonderful his blue eyes the color of… very amazing blue eyes, Dean thought it was going to be rather hard leaving.

“Dean? Why are you here?” Cas asked. “I just wanted to apologize. It was wrong of me to only get to know you because I thought you were some creature or whatever because you’re amazing Castiel and I would’ve been with you regardless of whatever or whoever you are. And I’m also sorry for how cliché this is, but I needed to say it and… I need you.”

“Dean-“

“I know you wanted me to leave you alone, but I needed you to know I was sorry.”

“Dean! It’s okay. I forgive you. I do.”

“Really?” Cas smiled and Dean honestly thought for a moment that smile would kill him. Castiel stepped outside so that he was right in front of Dean. He felt Dean’s cold breath on his lips. Then, rather suddenly Dean cupped Castiel’s face and kissed him. Cas was surprised at first then relaxed and closed his eyes and kissed Dean back and help onto his waist. Slowoly, they parted. Dean’s forehead rested against Castiel’s. Then cas grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and started kissing him again and pulled Dean into his house and closed the door behind them.

Castiel pushed him against the wall and opened Dean’s mouth, his tongue tasting as much as it could. Dean’s hands gripped the back of Castiel’s coat as Cas moved down to Dean’s neck and started kissing and sucking. Dean pulled on Castiel’s hair and moaned. Cas went back to Dean’s mouth and sighed into the kiss as he pulled Dean’s shirt off. “Cas-Cas.” Dean said already half-hard. “Bedroom.” Cas nodded and took Dean’s hand and they went upstairs to Cas’ room. Castiel finished taking Dean’s clothes off and did his best to memorize every aspect of his body. Then Dean did the same for Cas.

The two of them were finally realizing how much they needed and wanted the other. They had felt what it was like to be apart without hope that they were going to see each other again and they hated it. No way they were going to let that happen again.  Dean gently pushed Castiel onto the bed and feverishly kissed each other. Dean trailed down to kiss Castiel’s neck, causing Cas to moan deeply. Dean sucked on his neck, dipping his tongue down and tracing the marks he’d left. Dean kissed every inch of his chest while Castiel’s hands raked down Dean’s back. Dean was so deeply in love with every inch of Castiel. The Winchester grinded up and down on Castiel. “Dean” Castiel panted “I want you.” Dean kissed Castiel’s waist and got the lube from inside of the nightstand next to the bed. Castiel put his legs around Dean’s waist and Dean covered his fingers in the lubricant and lowered his hand. He traced his fingers around Cas’s hole and then pushed them inside. Dean felt the other’s tightness near his fingers. Cas clawed at Dean’s back, moaning. “ _Castiel_ ” Dean put his hands on the bed next to Cas supporting himself and aligning with Castiel’s entrance. He leaned in and pushed their bodies together. He pushed his cock inside Cas making Dean’s whole body tremble and shout out. Dean thrusted in and out slowly at first, but then by Castiel’s command faster. “ _Oh_ ” Cas moaned and his jaw fall open. Dean kissed Castiel’s back over and over. Dean was no longer able to say anything coherent, just shouts and broken phases. Each thrust got them closer and closer to their orgasms. With one more Castiel came. The sight of this was amazing to Dean, breathtaking and overwhelming. Dean threw his head back and came with one last shout. Dean pulled out of him and fell down right next to Castiel who held onto him tightly.

* * *

 

Cas layed on Dean’s chest, listening to the thump of his heart, Dean’s fingers gently combed through Castiel’s hair. “Cas, I’m going to have to leave soon.” Dean said quietly. “I know, I don’t want you to.”

“Me neither.” Dean said almost to himself and fell asleep with Castiel in his arms. When Dean woke up Cas was still asleep. He gently nudged Cas awake. “What is it, Dean? What time is it?”

“10:00a.m.” He answered. Cas looked amazing, even with his messed up hair and worn out shirt. Dean was so screwed. “I should be going.” Dean said.

“Oh. Okay. Yeah.” Dean thought for a moment and said, “Come with me.”

“What?”

“Back to my house, I’ll need someone to walk me home, won’t I?”

“Yeah, I suppose you will.” The two got up and dressed. “Did you want anything to eat?” Castiel asked. “No, thanks though.” Cas nodded and they lefty the house. The morning was grey and foggy, but it somehow felt warm and bright. They held each other’s hand as they walked in silence. When they first entered the house, they were greeted by Sam. “Hey, Dean- who’s this?”

“This is Cas.” Sam smiled, “You’re Cas? Well, hi.” Sam said and shook Cas’ hand. “You’ve been told about me?” Cas asked confused, but was smiling a little. “No.” Dean started. “Well, yeah, I may have mentioned you.” Sam rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. “Can I talk to you guys for just a second?” Sam asked and they agreed. “I have to admit when Dean told me about you, I… uh.. I did some research about the qualities Dean told me about you,-“

“Sam!” Dean yelled.

“It’s fine, Dean. Sam, go on.”

“Thank you Cas , as I was saying. I did the research and it all fits together perfectly. Castiel is a fallen angel.” He said as thugh he were trying to believe it himself. “An angel?” Dean asked. “Are you serious? There’s no such thing. Even if there was, he’s not one of them.” Dean said gesturing to Castiel.

Right then, Ellen walked in, “He’s right, boy. Angels are real. Real as demons or any other monster and Cas here looks like a pretty good match for a fallen one.”

“Hold on, angels? Just slow down, okay? I guess… after all we’ve seen I shouldn’t completely eliminate the idea- Cas are you okay?” Dean asked to Cas who was now looking very dazed. “Yeah, it’s just, I can’t be, can I?” He finished and looked up at Dean who could do nothing more than sit down next to and hug him, while Cas silently cried.

“We don’t know for sure, but it seems like a perfectly good idea. I just don’t know how we’re going to find out for sure.” Sam wondered. “Well. Actually, I know this woman, Pamela Barnes. She’s a psychic. Might be able to help out.” Ellen suggested.

“Woah, woah, okay, but even if it ends up he really is, what then?”

“Dean, I-we will figure this out, but I have to know for sure what I am.” Cas told him. “Then it’s settled.” Ellen said, “We’re going to Pamela Barnes."

* * *

 

They’d been on the road for half an hour when Dean asked, “What about Joe?”

“She can look after the place and I’ve known her long enough to know she can take care of herself.” Cas held tightly onto Dean’s hand. “It’ll be okay, Cas.” Dean said and lightly kissed him on the lips. Ellen and Sam exchanged glances. “Yeah, we got together, big surprise.” Dean said sarcastically and Sam smiled a little and looked out the car window. Sam knew this was new to his brother, but he was glad he finally had someone in that respect and Castiel seemed nice, a bit off, but nice. Sam realized they both really cared for each other.

“Well, I’m happy for you, Dean, It’s just…” Sam trailed off.

“Dad?” Dean finished for him. “Yeah,”

“We’ll work it out.” Dean said sounding a little unsure of himself. “Well, we’re here.” Said Sam. They got out of the car and went into the house, it was made of wood that was falling apart and covered in chipped painting. When they walked up the stairs to get to the porch the wood creaked. “You sure we’re at the right place?” Dean asked, right then a door opened. There stood a woman with jet black hair and dark eyes and jeans and a tank top.

“Ellen! It’s good to see you.” She said.

“Good to see you too, Pamela. This is Dean, Sam, and Castiel.” The boys all nodded and said hello. “Hey, come in.” Pamela stepped aside and gestured for them to enter the house.

“So, what’s your problem?” Pamela asked once they were settled inside.

“We think Castiel, here might be an angel. A fallen one. Any way of double-checking or making sure?” Dean asked. Pam thought for a moment and said, “ I think I do. Castiel, come with me.” She said and headed towards a back room. Before they got there, Dean asked, “Can we come with you?”

“Don’t worry Dean. Not gonna screw your boyfriend.” Cas blushed and turned his head to smile a little, then went into the back room with Pamela. For the rest of the time until they came out, all they could do was wait.

“Dean, seriously, what are you going to do after this?” Sam asked. Dean groaned. “I don’t know, but I really don’t want to lose him. I mean, I know we’re going to have to leave really soon, but I don’t know what to do after that. Hell, I don’t know what to do before that. I don’t know what to do now. I don’t know what to do if he’s an angel. I don’t know what to do if he isn’t one. Okay, so, I just don’t know what to do in general!” Dean yelled.

“Dean-“ Ellen started, “I’m sorry,” Dean said cutting her off. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

 

“Yep. He’s an angel.” Pamela confirmed walking out of the room. Castiel looked different. No one was sure how, but he just looked different. “Cas, are you okay?” Dean asked, extremely worried. “I remember.” He answered. His voice even deeper. “Remember what?” Ellen asked. “The angels, why I fell, my grace, everything.”

“Okay, okay, slow down. Start from the beginning.” So he did. Castiel had been serving heaven for hundreds of years when another angel, Anna, started talking to him. Made him question his beliefs and orders. Then he started to seriously act up. Castiel went against heaven, rebelled. So, he was cast out of heaven by the other angels. One angel, Balthazar, had been a dear friend of Castiel’s and for years had been trying to get him back, but couldn’t. But now, some angels needed him back in heaven and were going to do it forcefully if Castiel didn’t surrender himself.

“Wow.” Dean breathed. “Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Okay, what are we going to do?” Ellen asked. “We’ll fight em’.” Dean answered without hesitation. “Dean-“ Castiel began, but Dean continued. “I’m serious. We can. We’ve trained for years fighting monster after monster. I’m sure we can take out these angels.” Castiel sighed. “You cannot possibly begin to imagine how strong and powerful these creatures are.”

“We’re strong too.” Dean retorted. “I didn’t say you weren’t, but they are stronger. Dean, I’m telling you now, it’s not going to work.” Sam thought for a moment then added, “Well, there’s gotta be some way to kill them.”

“There is. An angel blade. If you stab an angel with it, it’ll kill them, but it’s almost impossible to get one.”

“Loving the almost.” Ellen said. “Look, would you please stop discussing this matter. We are not going to fight them. If we did, they’d… I don’t want to talk about that right now. I will go back with them and that’s that. I mean what’ve we got?” Cas said.

“I won’t let them take you. That’s what we got.” Dean said staring straight at Castiel. After a while of Cas and Dean staring while Sam, Ellen, and Pamela awkwardly stood around them, Cas replied.

“Alright.” This of course caused Dean to break out in a huge smile from ear to ear, but not literally.

“That’s all very well,” Ellen noted “but how are we going to get an angel blade? I mean from what you’ve said Cas, it seems like the only way to defeat them, but it also doesn’t seem like something you can pick up at the corner store.” Dean looked back at Ellen and said, “Then I guess we’re gonna have to find us an angel blade. Sam, you do your research thing. Ellen, you call Bobby and Me and Cas… I’ll think of something. Okay, then let’s get going.”

* * *

 

After three jars of honey, a fight with a pigeon, two really cheesy pick-up lines, a gas station that probably shouldn’t exist and some schadenfreude they finally found the angel blade in some dead ass broke city in Oklahoma. All of this happened in 16 hours, 33 minutes and 44 seconds.

“Huh.” Sam sighed against the side of the building with the angel blade in his hand. “That is something I never thought I would do.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.” Dean panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Alright,” Ellen said, “Now, we need a plan on how to-“

“They’re coming.” Cas interrupted. “What?” The other three all asked simultaneously. “The angels, they’re coming tonight,” Cas explained getting a nervous look on his face. “… Well, damn.”

“I’m not sure we should go through with this.” Cas wondered aloud. “What? No. we are. Cas, they are not going to hurt any of us and they won’t hurt you and after that…,” Dean grimaced. “We are going to go through with this. You have to trust me.”

“I do, Dean, but it seems like just seven paragraphs ago I was helping you study and that was all.” Cas said and all the others nodded in agreement. “That’s true,” Sam said, “This story is going at a rather fast paste. Oh well, You win some, you lose some.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. “Right! Plan. When the angels come tonight, we’ll-“ Right then Dean’s phone went off. “For fucks sake.” He muttered. “Yes? Oh, Hi dad… uh huh. Of course… Not at all… That’s good… Us? Not much… Roadhouse? Tonight?... Yep. We’ll be ready to leave… Bye.” Then he hung up the phone and sighed, “Well, fuck.”

“Care to go into more detail?” Sam asked. “Dad wants us ready to leave at the roadhouse, tonight.”

“You know, that actually makes sense. I mean it shouldn’t have taken him this long to hunt a vampire or whatever.” Sam pointed out. “Yeah, oh well.”

“So, what the fuck are we gonna do?” Ellen asked. “I’m not sure. Fight off the angels and then… like I said, not sure.” Dean answered.

* * *

 

“They’ll be here any second.” Cas said to Dean outside the roadhouse. “Cas, say something were to happen tonight and it would turn out that I was wrong. I want you to know… I love you. I know when I was with you outside your house I kept saying, ‘I need you’, but it’s more than then that. Different than anything else. No one can describe it, but… I think that’s the point. So, we say ‘I love you’ And that’s what I’m going to do. Castiel Novak, I love you.” Cas just stood there for a few minutes with his mouth hanging slightly open, but he had a smile in  his eyes. Then Dean smiled a little and said, “That was pretty damn cliché, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, yes it was.” Cas nswered, laughing a little himself. “But, I love you too.” He replied giving Dean a quick kiss on the lips. “Well, still, I don’t want to create a bunch of chick flick moments.” Dean said.

“Dean, you are one gigantic, walking chick flick moment.” Sam said, almost out of nowhere. “Are you guys sure you’re ready for those angels?” Ellen looked at each of them and they all nodded. “Well, that’s good, isn’t it?” Said an unrecognized voice. The four turned around and saw three angels in front of them? Now, hand over Castiel.” One of them demanded.

“No.” Dean replied. “No? What? Do you think you’re going to fight us?”

“Yes,” Sam answered. “But, Castiel,” One of them began, “Why would you even want to stay here. I mean after all, we’ve killed your whole family.” Cas stood in shock and anger. “You’re lying.”

“Oh, but we’re really not. And you know it too.”

 In his anger Castiel lunged forward at the angel while the other two angels went at Dean and Sam. Ellen helped by trying to get the angel off Dean, but her attempts weren’t working well.

The angel punched Castiel in the face and threw him on the ground. Ellen was elbowed in the side and thrown across the room by the angel attacking Dean. Sam was doing his bezst to fight the angels, but they were much stronger. Luckily, Ellen had landed right next to the angel blade and tossed it to Cas.

The angel who was beating him paused for a moment and asked, Wait, where did you get-“ But before he could finish Castiel lunged the angel blade into the stomach. Then, Cas raced toward Sam and tore the angel away from him and pinned the angel against the wall and put the blade right throught the angels face.

He quickly tossed it to Dean whom did the same to the angel who was near him. Cas got up and looked around. All four of them had blood on them. He was about to say something when they heard a car pull up and they all ran outside. John Winchester was getting out of the car. “Hey, you two- What happened to you guys and who are you?” He asked gesturing to Castiel.

Dean quickly answered his questions. “This is Cas, he’s a… hunter. He’s been giving us tips and helping us. In fact… while he was over a pack of… vampires attacked us and Castiel here saved Sammy’s life.” Now anyone who has been reading the story or paying close attention to someone reading it out loud would know that Dean was in fact lying; except for the part where he said Cas saved Sam. So, the other three were just trying to go along with it.

“Is that really what happened?” John asked Ellen. “Yes.” John sighed, “You shouldn’t have needed help at all, but thank you, Castiel. That will be all. We’re leaving.”

“Uh… actually, dad. I was thinking he could come with us.” Dean stated. Cas, of course was quite surprised by this and he definitely showed it. “Come with us? Dean what the hell are you thinking?”

“He saved Sam’s life. He’s not a bad hunter, you wouldn’t believe it, but I’m being serious.” Dean argued.

“No. Absolutely not and that’s my final word on the matter.” John insisted. “Dad, please-“

“No, Dean, I’ll allow you a few minutes to say goodbye to your friend, but then you better get in the car. Sam, you get in the car, now.”

“Okay, bye Cas.” Sam waved goodbye to Castiel and got in the car.  “I’m so sorry. I’ll miss you. And, just out of curiosity what are you going to do while I’m gone? Except for of course spending your days all alone, pining after me.” Dean finished with a smirk and Cas laughed, which was all Dean could really want right then.

“Oh, there’s plenty. But, I think I’ll look for that Balthazar and perhaps that Anna girl as well. Those angels will probably eventually send more to come after me, so I’ll have them to deal with. Also, who knows, maybe I could help and try to fix heaven and become an angel again. I’ve got lots I need to do, Dean Winchester.” Castiel answered.

 “Yeah. Well, hey, just make sure you’re there if I ever need you to pull my ass outta hell again.”

“Again?”

“Yeah… again.” Understanding at last Cas smiled and nodded.

“I guess I won’t have to worry about Dad finding out, then, at least not for a while.” Realizing another factor, Dean’s heart sank and he asked, “Cas, how are you going to be safe?”

“We’ll look out for him.” Ellen answered.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye, Cas.” Dean said and knowing they couldn’t kiss in front of John they hugged each other like they were the last things either of them were ever going to hold. “Goodbye, Dean.” Dean let go and headed towards the car, but at the last second turned around.

“One more thing, Castiel. Promise me you’ll be all right.”

“Alright.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
